


Elder Scrolls; Gilded Lives

by SpaceCheeseWizard



Series: Elder Scrolls:Gilded Lives [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCheeseWizard/pseuds/SpaceCheeseWizard
Summary: Well after the events of Oblivion, an incident accured on a small island off of Black Marsh involving a small tribe of Argonians and the Aldmeri Dominion Navy. This story is an origin for my orginal character, Meer-Mah, as to how she became such a powerful mage, gained vampiric powers,and how it may relate to other canonical works of the Elder Scrolls.





	1. Prolouge

**Prologue (4th Era 62) **

Coldness washes up to the shore today as the great storm arrives. My scales feel cold, hibernation maybe early this year, but I can tell that something terrible is afloat, our village chief always has everything under control. I’m not shaking this feeling despite being at my comfort place. The shoreline, listening, watching, and waiting for the storm to show. “Shovska-Mah, I finally found you, please, walk with me; we need to talk." I turn around to see the chief of the village; he's big but an inconceivably short lizard on top of the sandbank. I shout back at him, "A beautiful day, otherwise ruined by another one of these damn storms." I climb up against the sandy hill. I cannot shake this feeling of dread I have. "Is the village going to hold after the storm?" I ask out of curiosity; the village had never been destroyed before, but with the waves this bad, we may very well lose a couple of houses for the first time in 50 years. "Not to worry." He responds in his usual optimistic voice. "Anybody in possible danger I have already worked with and escorted out to make sure they can hold up in our shelters. I am more concerned about our guest." "Our guest? Whom are you talking about?" I ask as I had not known we were keeping outsiders in the village. Nothing like that is ever supposed to happen unless I can have my say. I ask quietly, as to not attract attention, "Did you forget our agreement? In exchange for my money, you must let me know what is happening around the village." "Oh, my apologies, madam, they came here two nights ago when a storm shipwrecked them on our beach a little over 5 miles north of here. Please, I need you to walk with me."

We walk into town, passing each house that has been locked up to keep the storm out. I start to feel a few drops on my face as we walked closer to the chiefs' hut. "I hadn't informed you earlier because I felt they would've been gone by now, but good ole Areonniss Elsinious said that he would have ships and men ready to get them out of here by tonight." I had to stop him and ask, "Areonniss Elsinious? That sounds like an elf name. Who are you talking about? Just who are these people." "Oh, dear, you haven't heard? T-they belong to the Aldmeri Dominion. Areonniss is a naval captain who was on patrol around Black Marsh. We are getting a trade agreement that will be sending Argonian craftsmanship in exchange for some armor and their Magicka knowledge for infrastructure. We could finally stop living in wooden houses and move to a stone that won't wash away every ten years." I noticed something odd.

Chiefs' scales began to sweat nervously as he kept tucking at his shirt. He wouldn't look me in the eye and kept darting off as if he was looking for someone watching him. "Oh, of course," I whispered, trying to comfort him. I continued to stay calm, saying, "This is still your village, and I shouldn't be all so picky on how you run it. However, would I be able to meet this – Areonniss?" "You want to what?" He paused. Something is defiantly not right here, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. This has been my family's home for generations, and I'll be damned if I'd let anything happen. "If you're serious, follow me." He leads me into his hut, leaving the door open for me to find a high elf in Thalmor uniform with two bodyguards sitting at the round table. 

Annoyed, the man in the middle asks, "Chief Arganess of Skooshden, is it? Whom did you bring into here, and why? I thought you told me I could use this building as a private study so I may be left alone." He takes a short look at me and looks back down on his map, frustrated. "You there, girl-thing, I am a very busy man and have no want of you. Go away." I assume this is the Areonniss I was told about. I try to hold back from being rude; I ask him why he is here. He responds, "I'm waiting on some essential people, so if you could be so kind as to leave, that would be great." I'm about to shout at this asshole for insulting me in such a manner; the chief pulls me aside. In a worried look and most serious tone I have ever heard, "Do not upset him, please."

I don't think I ever saw him that worried before. Before I can protest, he only tells me to go home. In a whisper, "Find your daughter Meer-Mah, grab your belongings, and get out of here. Just go to the next village." He quickly grabs and shoves me out of his house. I shout back, "You can't just let them treat me like that in your home damn it! I want answers!" He still can't look me in my eyes. The thunderstorm starts with a torrential downpour. Well, guess I should go home. Meer-Mah will be back soon, and I got to make her dinner- “Wait!”

I turn around and in the misty voice was that man, Areonniss, I think. “Oh great,” I told him, “what do you want?”

“To apologize.” He said.

…

"Okay, look," he continued, "I've been here for a few days, and honestly, your food is the worse myself and my men have ever had."

“Insulting me? Okay.” I responded.

“There’s more.” He interrupted.

“No,” I told him sarcastically.

"Stop that, and I'm serious. I was granted clearance to go through village residence files. Your name is Shovska?" he asked

“You call me Shovska-Mah, or we’re done talking. I don’t want a dark elf scenario with you people.” I had to affirm.

"Ah, yes, the Thalmor do not need to enslave Argonians, we want none of you in Alinor.”

We pause for a moment. I think he just realized how racist he was.

"So, I read up to that, while a single mother, you and your daughter come from a history of mages?"

Crap looks like I have to explain this complicated matter to him. He's far friendlier than I initially thought.

I explain to him, "this village, isn't a part of the kingdom of Black Marsh. We rule ourselves, have our laws, and because of that, we have no protection. My ancestors… were mages who helped the foundation of this area. We protected it so if you couldn't tell by my uniform, and we have quite a bit at stake here. I was never able to do spells well, but my daughter… yeah, she has what it takes. I can feel it?” his eyes widen with excitement. I feel a dark essence from him, but he's such a gentleman. I better keep my guard up. "I teach magic for recruits to the cause. Could I meet your daughter? I've never seen an Argonian mage before."

"No, that's final. I'm leaving."

What a creep, asking to see my little girl; no matter what, I will protect my sunshine. As I walk away, however, his men pull the Chief out of the hut forcibly – but it’s hard to see in this damn rain.

It's time to follow and see what's going on.

_The Argonians have been a slave race for over millennia specifically to Dark Elves. The Dark Elves, while unable to travel inland, would try and capture any Argonian villages to send them to work on farms back home. Mah's Hamlet is one of the only to be able to fend off any invaders thanks to guerrilla warfare and being on the other side of the country. However, now, High Elves of high ranking in the military are here, being pulled inland because they had a shipwreck in a patrol? Summerset Isles is on the other side of the globe; they have no reason to have any navy off by Black Marsh unless something is planned. If there were any trade, it would be well known about their presence. Therefore, Lady-Mah decided not to run away, instead, she would investigate. Changing into more stealthy clothing, she chooses to watch the Chief's hut to find them leaving. _

The chief and the group of elves are leaving the hut. I follow both our leader and elves, using my attuned listening to pay attention to their conversation. It's faint but clear enough to understand what is being said. It looks like the chief is saying something, "I hope your visit wasn't terrible sir, I understand the stress of being lost at sea for so long." The elf was barely paying attention to what is being said but responds, "Hmm, oh yes, being at sea for that long nearly drove me mad. I felt like I would starve to death before your tribesmen rescued what was left of my crew." Chief responds, "Yes it was quite tragic… But, may I ask about your ship?" The elves stop, almost like Areonniss is annoyed but he tells him, "Yes, go ahead." "Well," Chief pauses. "On the ship, we found some documents, while most illegible, there was some that were questionable. It looked like you were on patrol for about 5 months. So, I will ask this just once," In a serious tone, "what do you want with my people?" Areonniss with a stern mad looked, threw a powerful punch, and knocked Chief back 5 feet. It looked like his jaw was misplaced as I was forced to watch a stream of blood drool out of his mouth.

I was shocked by the attack! Nearly falling back onto the ground, I quickly withdrew from the scene; I can’t do much but run to my house. It’s the biggest in the village. Three story wood cabins, with multiple rooms and in fact, separate buildings. I bolt toward it, feeling the downpour of rain getting worse, I hope that the elves didn't see me leave. I look at all I have. "Home", I think to myself. I enter and close the door behind me. There is this burning feeling, as if something, far off, was trying to warn me of impending danger to come. After two minutes of trying to collect myself, I know what to do. I grab my steel sword, my hunting bow, and set after my daughter, Meer-Mah. Earlier today she went to go hang around her friends. She is in the most immediate danger and I must protect her from histories fate.

_Two hours have passed. Ships from the Aldmeri Dominion are beginning to arrive within 30 minutes. If there is any hope to be able to save her family, Lady of the Mah house must be able to find her daughter in 25 minutes. Elsewhere at the docks, Areonniss Elsinious, the Thalmor Captain, has been torturing the Chief in front of the town’s people forcing them to watch with his guards. Seeing his army off in the distance, he gets the confidence to explain what is going to happen to the people of the village. To understand the story, Areonniss will need to explain his business here!_

**Prologue Part II (4th Era 62)**

The crowd has finally gathered. Good. I, Areonniss must do my part to pick these savages! It’s time to announce our plans, my favorite! "You see ladies and gentlemen, your leader, Arganess, has done a poor job of minding his manners and, in fact, failed all of you." I pity them so much. It's hard, but, I almost feel sorry for these pathetic creatures. They're neither human, nor elf, and live like the barbarians of old. They don't even use proper septum's; rather they try and use their disgusting food as a means to buy our knowledge. The fact one of them almost found out about our plans makes them equally dangerous as the humans and therefore, should be taught a lesson. A demonstration is necessary for these lizards to understand Thalmor anger! I explain to the folks, "Arganess here thought he would gain the upper hand; let me show you just what happens when you try to outsmart the smartest race in Tamriel!" With just a flick of my hand, I prepare firebolt. Only two seconds and this poor lizard is frying like a shish kabob. He screams in the most ghastly and dreadful voice, but I feel as if his soul is thankful for letting me releasing him from his body.

This is just humorous, with only one spell I have the masses running in terror. This Argonian tribe are a species that have never seen are known anything about the powers of magic, how fascinating, and very disappointing. Oh, I see one of the lackeys running toward me. "Captain Areonniss, sir!" This boy’s presence means the ships have arrived, it looks like the true fun is about to begin. "What is it, boy? Can't you see that I am listening to such wonderful music this species is singing?" He tells me, "I am too report to you that the ships and men are ready for the harvest, sir. The storm looks to be growing harsh, but nothing the greatest navy in the world couldn't handle. "Sir, if I may ask…" "Of course, no need to be so formal." "What do we do with the population that resists?" Wow, this must be his first mission. “Why we kill them; let the divines sort them out,” I told him. He nodded in approval and went on in his way.

My ships, the principal of Aldmeri Dominion design all set for the Thalmor empire. They’re arriving on the shoreline, excellent, I can finally get off of this swampland and back home in my cozy marble mansion. The wind and rain and gathering to be far more intense than I thought, a second hurricane would be bad luck, it’d never happen.

I look over to where the village meets the swamp. In the deepest darkness, I notice that a shadow looms, impossible to make out for maybe the average elf but nothing I couldn't handle of course. I see the glimmering light of an arrowhead and yell to my lackey "Get out of the way, now!" I calmly move to my side while the arrow misses both me and my subordinate. "A race of hunters, and here I thought they were good enough to not miss. Come out, if you don't want me to burn down your entire country." Outcomes this indistinguishable Argonian, black face paint and clothing that screams battle. I can barely recognize this one, but my eyes have never mistaken me. It’s the posh one from earlier who was with their chief.

_In the ensuing chaos, Shovska-Mah, with the foresight to predict an elf invasion, got black and darker armor, which originally were her great grandfathers. With that and her hunting bow, she painted her face with the mud to disguise herself in the darkness. She was unable to find her daughter as she had no idea where her daughter may be, but she plans to protect her with all her might. This is her country, her village, her home, and her people. Just like with the heroes of the past, it was her duty to be the one to fight against the overwhelming odds._

**Prologue Part III (4th Era 62)**

When I shot at Areonniss I was sure I could make my mark. The sky darkens with heavy rainfall, roaring at the land as if the gods themselves were shouting, preparing us for battle. I stand here, bow in hand, sword sheathed, ready to fight with all my might. With a deep breath, I explain, "Us Argonians have had to suffer an be enslaved throughout written history. When I was told elves were here for in the village, I admit I was scared. I was always taught that history will repeat itself in school, but I didn't want to believe it with my own eyes. So if you want to kill us, or kidnap us from our land, that's fine. After all, I don't have nearly enough power to fight your army. But I promise this Captain, I will kill you." I take another deep breath, I don't want to die. Hell, I am afraid to die today. I have never fought a day in my life and yet here I am before an army. I think I can hit two before they slaughter me like a pig. I ready my bow, with this arrow pointed directly at Areonniss. Only the divines can save me now.

I pull my bow back and fire my shot, only; I was hit in the blink of an eye. "By what in the gods was that?" I ask myself silently, I look down to see blood pouring underneath my chest. My vision blurry, I could tell that sparks were irradiating off of me. "Was that… Was that magic?" I ask myself. Could he so fast he blasted me before I had a chance to let go of the string of my bow? I land far back onto the beach, hitting my head on a tree in the process. I lie still; my body is burning while the wet sand underneath feels like it's swallowing me whole. I hear a small voice, one of a little girl. And I closed my eyes.

“Mommy, mommy please you need to get up. You need to stop the gold one’s mommy. I know you can, you can do anything remember.” I know that voice, and like instinct, I open my eyes and yanked the child close to me, protecting her with my body. Wait… this is my daughter Meer-Mah, but I wasn't able to find her anywhere. Areonniss approaches me in his joyful tone, "Well, well, well, isn't this day just full of surprises. Not only do I get brand new test subjects for the military, but I can also get a new pet as well." In this weakened state, nearly fading, I am unable to stop him from grabbing my daughters’ horn. I hear her cry in pain, she is far more afraid than I am; which is all the more reason for me to get up. I want to tear this monster to shreds. How such a sinister man could exist, and right before me, threatens me by taking my child!

He turned his back assuming he had won, while I attack him from behind. Unknowingly to him, I get the chance to grab my child, spitting blood on his cheek in the process, and run into the swamp. I run deep into the swamp and underneath the swamp and into the water. The elves are unable to follow us underwater as they cannot breathe, must stay back, while I do what I can to protect my daughter. The damn fools should know not to attack someone on their home turf. I look down at the daughter, while the water makes it harder to make out, I can tell she is completely unconscious. I swim upward, looking for a place to put my child for safety until I can clean the town from this mess. I can already tell that the attack on my village has initiated. The flesh flies should protect her, now I must save the village!

I head back into the village in agonizing pain to come up with a plan. The village is pretty big, even for Argonian standards. If we have about thirteen huts back into the swamp area and twenty-two houses around the docks where the attack is being held, I can use those swamp houses to try and scavenge for supplies before starting my next attack. I find this far off hut that looks abandoned. I think to myself, "The family here must already be dead." I look over toward the shore; the area is completely torched with distant screams of terror. They're four Aldmeri Navy ships, each launching canons onto the village. I look around and find this huge great-sword that looks ancient. Must be one of those dwarven great-swords, they're stronger than steel but incredibly heavy. I try to pick it up, almost 20 pounds I want to reckon. The blade is huge, I would have to give up my stealth to use it effectively, but if I get the jump on them, I could use it for victory.

I head straight for the village and hide behind some burning houses, the rain, makes excellent use for cover. I can already see some friends of mine in chains being forced on up to the ships. I use the smoke from the fire to sneak closer to one of the guards, and do as wide of a swing I can, striking him right on the head killing him instantly. The two other guards, armed with nothing but small daggers, charge me but underestimated the length of this sword, letting me strike both of them with one blow. Right as I'm about to get on the ship, it departs leaving me right on the edge of the dock. I scream angrily, "Are you fucking kidding me?" As I get ready to run to another ship, a cannonball hits the burning building behind me; the force was strong enough to knock me off the dock and for me to hit the boat head-on with my body. I lose grip of my sword, every bone in my body feels like it has been run over with a massive amount of blood loss.

I swim for the dock; I lost my sword so I will be forced to retreat after this and come up with another plan. I climb up onto one of the planks, and in my hazy vision, I see a man walking diligently toward me holding someone small. I pick myself up; I can tell that my body is leaking several different fluids at this point. The figure, in a sarcastic tone, "Well, aren't you a stubborn little one. Did you think you could win?" I could tell just by the cocky attitude it was Areonniss. He was holding what looked like a lifeless body covered in strange markings. He sits it down right in front of me and asks "Do you know who this is?" I get up slowly, I know I cannot win anymore and do what he would want me to do. Capable of seeing that wicked smile of his, I look down. "It's Meer-Mah!" I exclaimed, nearly passing out from the shock. I fall backward, past the point of exhaustion. How was he able to find her so easily?

The man chuckles, mocking me, “A mother who abandons her child should not have one, but don’t worry, I would make a better father than her mother; don’t you feel honored?” I use what strength I have left to stand. I snapped at him, “Okay you son of a bitch, give me my daughter now, or I will claw my way into your insides.” I’m honestly not sure I even have the strength to hold a mug of mead; nonetheless, I must stop this guy. Who knows what malicious plans he has for my daughter and tribesmen; I prepare myself, ready to strike with all my force.

Not taking me seriously at all, "Oh this is just adorable; you think you have a chance against me." Areonniss chuckled, again. I saw his face light up with his sinister smile, "Let me try out this new spell my scholars have been working on for me." He sets down my child in a humiliating pose, legs apart with arms connected to them. He prepares his hands that start to glow a dark blue in his left and deep dark red on his right. He waves his hands around, with a purple rune around his hands, as to prepare a powerful spell or maybe just to taunt me. I’m so astonished and angry I cannot move a muscle; I have never seen anything quite mesmerizing like this before. It looks as if his hands start shaking as if he wouldn't be able to hand the spell if it were more powerful; and he launches it at my daughter, forcing her to stand up as if a mystic force was pushing her upwards out of her control. My Daughter opens her eyes, only to reveal a deep blue, in which it looked like she was already dead, a soulless object, reanimated.

I stuttered, falling to my knees, "H-honey, are you there? Please, come to mommy." For the first time in years, I felt unsettling happiness. My daughter took a few steps when I rush to hug her. "Don't worry my baby, I am here now, it will be all right," I say, trying to comfort her as best I can. I look at Areonniss, who is just standing there with his hands behind his back, and a grin on his face. I feel confused when it finally hit me. I look down, a sword sticking outward from my back, covered in my blood. In a demonic voice, "It will finally be okay now mommy, please get some rest." I look back to my child; she walks away from me to hold his hand. He explains to me, "If you had been a little more careful, you would have known not to trust a child under influence of any spell." I fall quickly to the ground. I cannot move, I cannot see, I feel wet and can't even think. I can only listen.

Areonniss walks up to me and explains to me in my last, dying breaths, "Your child is still alive, and I will take good care of her now. She just needs to help me with a few projects and she can go live her life, as my permanent servant!" It's interesting how someone I hate so much could tell such an intriguing joke as this. It's almost enough to make me laugh, but with a smile, I look off into the roaring ocean, sure feels funny all right. I just want to sleep now. I… am very tired. Goodnight… love.

**  
**


	2. The Gilded Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the beginning of Meer-Mah's story with a particular day when a new elven woman enters her life. Wanting to give her *father a chance at happiness once again, Meer-Mah and her maid Eli tighten their bonds to try and ensure that even in a fascist state, Meer-Mah can still call the Summerset Isles her right home.

**Chapter 1**

**Part I (4th Era 74)**

_Meer-Mah has been thinking about the country and home she’s had for quite some time now she decides it might be helpful to write down all of her thoughts. Taking some leisure breaks, she talks with her maid, Eli, and her adoptive father, Areonniss. While the two were bonding, a menacing figure called Cinddith comes through demanding an answer for why Areonniss forgot their meeting. She figures out that he has a daughter that isn’t even an elf and realizes something that nobody else has seen yet._

Journal Entry #1, 4th Era Year 72. Rains Hand Day 21st.

The dawn of Alinor is one that can only be described as mythical, a paradise unknown from the outer world with the view of glass castles, lush Greenland, and most prosperous peoples ever to grace the mortal realm. I look out my window, a noble girl who was lucky enough to be privileged with the kindest servants and a school prestigiously sufficient to earn my magic degree. Father never told me much of my homeland, but from the history books, my life on paper couldn't be better. I am an Argonian, to my knowledge, the first of my species to ever set foot in the homeland of elves. My race is a feeble one, best for their fish and infamous for using witchcraft. I think I can remember bits and pieces of my childhood, but dad has forbidden me to think of it. The only warning of such if I ever do, I will suffer a seizure so powerful it will wipe my mind completely, leaving me to biodegrade even into the afterlife. Not to be mistaken with how cruel he may sound of course. I love father dearly, and I know he cares about me too. Ever since I started school and shown a natural talent with magic, opportunities had opened up that I wouldn’t even begin to imagine possible. That all said and done, I always wanted to sail with my father in the deep blue to visit the other provinces in peril from the grasps of a dying empire. My name is Meer-Mah, I was ten years old when a selfless sailor took me in to become the greatest magician in all of Tamriel. I study at an academy that will prepare me for the harshness of other provinces unable to take care of themselves. I will surely make the Aldmeri Dominion proud! – End journal entry #1

"Meer-Mah, dear, is everything all right? You've been awfully quiet and have missed breakfast once again.” It’s Eli, one of my maids that keep the mansion from collapsing onto itself from all the mistreatment it had received from a hurricane five years ago. “Sorry, I’m feeling fine, I just need to keep going over these books,” I explain. It’s true that I may have been a little stressed out by the school, but it's always unrelenting. There are five schools of magic consisting of Illusion, Conjugation, Destruction, Alteration, Restoration, and an outlier of Enchanting. If I don't show mastery in all these schools, they may not let me see the pet project under wraps that are said to get students used to combat experience. My father had been working on it so it would disappoint him if I wasn't allowed to participate.

“Just an all-nighter, I want these magic schools under my belt before the test.” She looked at me with a gleeful smile and motioned me to follow her. She leads me into the dining room and seats me. "You may not be very hungry, but some soup will help you think more clearly.”

“Oh, thank you,” I responded — carrot and mushroom stew with rabbit. The sensual, steamy smell of my favorite kind of soup in the way Eli prepares it. She gives me my bowl and sits down right next to me. “Do you mind telling me what you’re studying? Maybe I can find a book in the library for you?”

“Oh, I already cleared out those old books a while ago, if anything, I need to practice on actual people or the rocks in the backyard.”

Quickly, I reshuffled myself and leaned forward enthusiastically, “The schools I need practice with most are alterations and conjugations. Yes, I can somewhat use Magicka to pick up objects from a distance, but I can't seem to turn iron ore into gold ore. Furthermore, summoning an ax, sword, or bow is going well enough, but I cannot summon any powerful atronach. I can only order them to do simple tasks, but to fight me, they simply don't obey." "Okay, okay, slow down, please."

‘Damn it I did it again, I thought. Without hesitation, I overwhelmed her with a topic she knows nothing about.’

Eli does a little shuffle and sits right next to me, “Here now, here now,” she comforts me, “I will always be here if you ever want to talk about anything and I promise I will listen. I’ll tell you what, I will go into town to get Sir Areonniss and request he come back home. I happen to know he was supposed to be meeting a specific client but they may have been delayed. Just sit tight please.”

She came back rather quickly, being a retired, old mage herself, I wouldn't be surprised that she contacted him through wards asking if he could go home urgently. We ended up just sitting outside, waiting, and watching the beautiful birds and the busy city down below. Wagons pull up onto our courtyard, and father exits screaming at the driver. ‘Something must’ve made him upset, I thought’

We both prance over towards him, where Eli greets her as per usual, “Welcome back, Sir Areonniss.”

“It’s good to be back,” he responds.

Scales start to shake when I gave him my big ole’ hug. I leaned my head against his shoulder and held his hand, walking back inside.

Inside we enter our colorful dome entrance, full of glass art of each of the eight divines, layered down to our main floor. Along the walls are stairs with even more art from varying paintings of Cyrodiil, Valenwood, Elsweyr, and a few of Morrowind.

Eli pulls up two chairs for us at the table so that we can get comfortable.

“Eli sent me an astral message asking if I could come back. Under normal circumstances, I would’ve had to decline, but it looks like Cinddith couldn’t make it to today’s lunch meeting.”

“Cinddith was the girlfriend you were telling me about?” I asked curiously.

“Goodness no, I hadn’t made it that far, she’s a scholar who is capable of writing many spells with the intent of communing with our surrounding realms,” he explained.

“Like Oblivion or the Apocrypha?” trying to clarify, ‘Oblivion is the realms between realms, thought Hermaeus Mora would have that knowledge sealed away in his library.’

“I’m doubtful she would be able or willing to go anywhere near Apocrypha. Damn, place is toxic trap full misery and insanity. If she were to succeed, however, she could equip the Thalmor army with the tools necessary to deal with the Empire. Mehrunes Dagon may have failed, but I plan to use that to secure our sovereignty!”

‘Good lord he's talking about taking on the empire again. School teaches us like it's one of the most important factors for life in these lands, and Cinwiril would always mock the humans for; worshipping one of themselves of another divine power. Talos was his name, I think…’

‘Better to find out the answers now,' "Wait a minute, I was just thinking about it, but what do you know about the human-divine, Talos?"

"He's a complete sham," he responded. "Talos Septum may have once conquered and unified our lands but at the cost of an utter blood bath. Being crowned emperor with his children being ears to the throne as well as an utter mockery. When he invaded Alinor, he had slaughtered many of us to prove a point of his might!"

‘Oh, great he's going back into his history rant, again!' looking up into the sky, I just kind of want this conversation to end. I swipe a look at Eli and nod, where she nods back and heads out to the backyard. The eyes of my boredom fixate again on dad, when he asks, "What's wrong?"

“What’s your favorite spell?” I say with a smirk.

"What an off-topic question, I'm a fan of the electrosphere, why?" he asks patiently.

The back door suddenly shuts loudly, and we both turn around with Eli walking backward. "Pardon my interruptions, but the yard has been prepared, Miss Meer-Mah.”

Areonniss was caught off guard and had to ask, “What’re you doing?” so I lead him outside into the courtyard, where when I was thirteen, he has taught me different elements of destruction spells, restoration spells, and how to conjure a small puppy from thin air.

“Okay, do you remember teaching me magic when I was a teenager?”

“I- yes, why?”

“Okay, first, are you capable of summoning a storm atronach-“Really shouldn't have asked, as midsentence, he threw his spell to the ground and raised a storm, rocky creature from the ground. Feeling the mist be absorbed from my scales, I smirk back at him, “Can you teach me to use that spell, looks too useful to pass up.”

"You know it's too useful to pass up; it'll give you the edge you need to excel with what I'm working on," he responded with a quip. "…Show me then?" he gave off an ‘eh' sound and shrugged. "All right but don't use it to harm people." Ha, take that Cinwiril.

Standing next to each other, we prepare our spells in unison. He grasps the air around him, where a miniature thunderstorm ruptures into his palm. "Meer-Mah, this is a higher-level spell then you would ever use too, but with your resistance and compliance with the magical wards, I will teach you. Ahem, Conjugation Spell: Storm Atronach.” Standing next to him I feel the sudden gasp of winds circling us, and I quickly try to regain focus on my spell when he grabs hold of me. It's always better to do, never think, just walk your body through, and do the motions. I too start to feel the violent storm form furiously in my palm. The spell gives a wet burning sensation with shock waves traveling up through my arm. Desperate, I unleash the spell to have it rupture violently up my arm, through my spine, and into my brain. The smell of smog and fried pork run through my nostrils. 

Closing my eyes for a few seconds to catch the tireless breath when I felt a surreal burst of energy flow through my veins. “Whew, I thought maybe you would need a doctor.” A bright light blurs my sudden awakening, leaving me dazed and confused. Eli immediately comforts me, but dad if heading quickly inside, stomping in frustration.

“Dad!” I shout out, reeling him back.

“Oh, thank the divines,” he sighed, sprinting back to hug me.

“What the heck did you even do, never in my life had I seen a spell go so wrong before?”

Even regaining most of my consciousness, the lashed-out lighting I felt within me was like a distanced memory; something buried so deep opening it up would release all the bundled emotions.

“Listen, I know it would be hard to ask you,” my voice trailed off, “would you still do shots with me?”

"Like hell, I would, you nearly died! You need as much of a magic break that you can possibly get!"

“It’s discs, we would be hurting each other, I just want to compete with how good your aim would be- “

“I said no, and that’s final,” and storming off inside, he went, not wanting to look at me.

Using a quick Alteration spell, I teleport right in front of dad and land right into his arms.

“Please?” I begged.

Eli interrupted, “Excuse me, but I must head back inside and tidy up, please be a gentleman, she’s a big girl and can handle her own failures now.”

“She always knows what to say,” I tell him with glee and a smile.

“Fine,” he sighed, “One more game before I get my papers ready.

Within a few minutes I get the disc shooters ready pointing at the sky, they’re a rare commodity but incredibly useful when practicing aim with arrows, spears, or spells.

This is my favorite pastime with dad, discs in the air spontaneously combusting with a combination of fire, ice, and lightning. Despite what he says and what he doesn’t, his smile and laughter will shine through the darkest of days. Sometimes, it’s hard to keep up with everyone else around me. Being praised as a gifted outside, the expectations for being excellent are incredibly high; but dad and I will always be able to face any challenges together.

As our discs began to run out, doors slam right behind us with Eli trying to stop what looks like a Psijic Mage. She has this angry, highly impatient look upon her, but indescribable from the prettiest women to ever live. Her strut is one of diligence and power as she strolls over to father and me as he runs over there and attempts to calm her down.

"I-I'm so very sorry, Cinddith, I had something come up when I didn't think you were able to show, it's my fault- " "Enough!" shouted Cinddith, this mage lady I've never seen or heard of before. I advance over to the group slowly as my dad, Eli, and Cinddith all began to argue simultaneously. Trying to diffuse the situation, I ask, “Dad, what’s going on?”

The Psijic Mage looks at me with the most visual disgust that I'm used to and then smirks with soft laughter. "An Argonian; in Alinor? We should have you executed and harvested for spare parts," she said with a menacing tone in her voice. My body tensed up and backed away very slowly, and dad steps right between her and I. He looks behind and explains, "This is Cinddith, a mage whom I have been working with to help adopt new spells to improve the Thalmor's fighting capabilities and the overall army of the Dominion." I look behind him to take a good look at her, Blue mage robes with a gem on her hood. Tied up shorter hair, and a very intimidating yet, seductive presence. Unlike the other elves, her eyes are not green, however, red. They're not right, and it's like staring in the most bottomless pits of oblivion, yet I cannot take my eyes off of them. 

“Excuse the two of us, please.” My dad interrupts. They both rush inside with Cinddith frantically arguing, presumably about me. Eli takes me aside, “I’m so very sorry about that dear.”

"It's okay, I'm more than used to it by now. My classmates treat me like that all the time and most adults do if I travel into the cities. It's why I just stay home and study," I explain to her with a disappointed tone. I always have eyes on me, like I don't belong. It could be worse though, they could knock down the door with other marines and kill dad for treason for keeping an unchecked species in Alinor.

“No, it’s not okay at all. You really are special, don’t forget that. When your father brought you back from black marsh you had no home before. You do now. You are smart, and you are strong. Please, don’t look down on yourself.” She hugged me tightly. C’mon, let’s get back inside and out of the sun. I’ll get you some water to read with.

Sometime later I was reading in the main hall to myself, reading a story of a high elf heroine that went of adventures with her brother until Tiber Septum arrived in Alinor and they had to defend the island from his army. He defeated both in combat and killed her brother. He horrifically forced a few nights with the heroine where she would eventually be executed with some of the other generals. They raped her too before she died. It’s a very dark and somber story, but these kinds of books remind me why I wanted to become a marine in the first place; to see the open world and protect those who may be unable to defend themselves.

Suddenly, Cinddith entered the hall heading for the gate but stopped and began walking towards me. As she, approaches, her crimson eyes grow ever more intense, making it much harder for me to breath.

“I know who you are now, Meer-Mah.” She says to me and approaches closer to my face.

“You’re a mistake, an abomination to what makes the summerset isles so great, and yet, you’re able to accomplish so much; I love that.”

She jerks me out of my chair, grabbing both my shirt and breast.

“H-hey!” I shout.

“My master is going to love you, I just know it. You’re going to make a great marine!” she responds – licking my face!

"Back off!" I shout, shoving her backward, summoning a bound sword.

“O-Ho, you really ARE a fighter, and a gorgeous one at that too. But if a child could really best an adult than you’d have the imperial empire.”

‘What?’ I think to myself, shaking slightly.

“A-hem.”

It’s Eli! I didn’t even know she was there.

“It’s time for you to leave Cinddith, now.”

She smirks, "Of course."

"Are you all right, Meer-Mah? She didn't attack you at all?" Eli asked. Oh jeez, I'm not really sure what just happened.

“She was weird… but I’m fine,” I respond.

I should probably holster my sword now. As I do, Eli pulls me aside and explains, "Apparently Cinddith is similar to the master's old wife, so, unfortunately, we may see her a little more often then we'd both like. Treat her well, but don't be afraid to speak your mind. Society may not want to accept outsiders but as long as you and Areonniss stick together, you have power."

…Shit.


	3. A Day of School

“_Meer-Mah,” a voice called out._

_ "I need you to wake up, Meer-Mah." It cried out again. _

_ “No matter what, mommy will love you.”_

Jerked awake I regained my sight but to find myself covered in blood; it isn't my fault, what did I do, someone helps me. N-no, it can't be. Why am I holding a blade covered in blood? Who is- me?

“Mommy will… love you…”

She collapsed.

A shadowy man grabs my neck, he's firm. I'm scared, but I can't move. Why can't I run, I do it all the time.

“Don’t worry… Your child… alive. I’ll take care of her.”

"W-Holy Crap!" I shout. Jerking myself out of bed. Checking my clock, there are 40 minutes until school starts. By the divine, it happened again. And suddenly, my door starts to slowly creek open.

"Meer-Mah?" Eli asks for me, "Is everything all right? I heard you yell."

“No,” I respond. “I had another nightmare. It’s becoming more consistent and prominent. It’s the same one,” I explained.

“I understand, let me get Master Areonniss.”

She shuts the door behind herself, but I don’t want to lie back down in bed, so I’m just going to follow her down the stairs.

Heading into the entryway, the sunrise gleams through our windows, creating spotlights of calm blue and smitten orange, and I feel at home already. Opening the doors out to the front porch reveals a roundabout courtyard for wagons to pull in and out. Father is still an active ship captain for the Aldmeri Dominion, and all has many visitors from Thalmor agents to Dominion soldiers visiting. The fresh spring breeze flushes through my scales like waves on a lake. Inhale, and exhale, today is going to be a good day. Father comes up from behind me and puts his arm around me, looking at the sunrise the connects us with the rest of the world.

“I’m sorry it’s been happening again.” He says.

I sigh, “It’s frustrating, the events feel so familiar, yet I have no control over what happens. I think I am the event that happened, but no matter what, I can’t stop it before it’s too late.”

“Can you go over the events with me again, so I may understand?”

I think about it, “Over breakfast?”

“Ha-ha, sure.”

Breakfast is a noodle dish the chefs cooked up, made from wheat with spices such as peppers, garlic, and onion. My father announces that he wants to be alone with me for a moment, and all the service elves leave. It's just him and I, now. This early in the morning is quite unsettling to be alone with him. Maybe it's just my imagination, but now and then I think about what happened in my past. I don't remember a world without him, and I never would want to live without him, yet he terrifies me. Especially right after one of my nightmares.

“Hey, so, whenever you’re ready. I don’t want to push it,” father confides to me. Eating his dish slowly. He certainly has the eyes of someone who is concerned, that look when somebody just wants to help you.

  
“It’s… the same dream I’ve been having more months now, just so inconsistent too.” I try to explain it to him. “It feels so… real yet out of place of everything I know. Father, explain what you know when you found me? Those many years ago.” He sets down his utensils and looks at me with a frown as he wipes his face. He explains, “you really need me to tell you again? I’ve been so open; I don’t understand how this could even be a question anymore.”

“Did you kill my mother!” I shout at him, standing up from the table. His eyes widen in shock as his mouth gapes open. “My dream,” I continue, “Someone called me their daughter. It was a woman, a strong voice with the same accent as my own. She was bleeding, I was covered in that blood, and a stronger man grabbed me by my neck and took me away.”

He quickly put his hand up, “Stop. Talking. Please.” Father sternly spoke. “So, your nightmare consisted of what you thought was your mother. I don’t know her. I do know when I rescued you, you were savage, constantly fighting with my marines that we nearly threw you overboard.” I… Oh, shut up. My head hurts so much. My senses feel overwhelmed; it must be the guilt I feel from accusing my father of something that happened in that dream. It just a dream, it’s not real, right?

“S-sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking,” I tell him. Fucking damn it, why did I think he would’ve killed my mother – it makes no sense. I look back at him and can tell he is disappointed.

“When we found you,” he continued, “you were near starvation. Your village was destroyed by a terrible storm day prior. It was a huge controversy to bring you with us, but I persisted. Look at you, you’re becoming such a powerful mage now, why I would have any reason to hurt you or your prior family?” With that, I feel tears start to well up in my eyes. I’m sorry, father, you’re not a murderer, you’re a hero. The kind of men who would go against all the odds and come out unhinged and unharmed. I remember the bedtime stories when I was younger, you fought many revolting Wood Elves and Khajiit who tried to take on your army and succeeded in not killing them, but subduing them with calming magic that led to a battle with no casualties. I even remember that story when you were out at sea and had spotted a giant island structure that stole the souls of those it flew across, and he recorded it for the Thalmor in a way to keep an eye on enemy movement. No, what I did, that wasn’t right. I jumped out of my seat and gave Father a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been a terrible child,” I tell him, tears running down my cheeks.

“You did nothing wrong,” he reassures me, “I wanted to hear about your night, not criticize it. I failed in listening; you have every right to be upset.” Our dining room doors start to unlock as we apologized to each other. A butler opens the door with a look of slight disgust. It’s Draggle, one of the butlers who always had it out for me. Thankfully, with me being next to his boss, I shouldn’t have to worry about him.

“Sir, and madam,” he starts with disgust looking at me again! “I’m afraid you must wrap up breakfast, or else you’ll start to run late for school. Also, that Cinddith girl is outside, causing quite the hassle. How should I deal with her, Sir Areonniss?”

“Leave her to me, Meer-Mah,” he begins to talk to me, “take a shower so I can hop in after you, and let’s put this horror some night behind us.”

“Sounds good,” I respond.

…

The water allowed my scales to shine and rejuvenate with its luscious sharp green shade as it certainly made the sun reflect among my scales proudly. With that, it’s almost time to go into school, the carriage should be just about ready, and with Cinddith, it will certainly make things interesting. I almost stabbed her last time because of how insane she seemed, I bet she’s going to be looking for an apology too. Fuckin bitch, someone with her education, should understand social boundaries. She’s as ruthless as Cinwiril, another High Elf who I have the school classes with. Thankfully, I’m pretty sure it’s a test day so she wouldn’t try to outdo me on outdoor activities; again. Oh, this is exhausting just thinking about it. Maybe life would be better if I just stayed home?

“Meer-Mah!” Father called up to me. “Almost ready? We got to leave right about now.”

“Coming, father!” I shout back, gathering the books into my backpack and quickly putting on my robes.

“Behave yourself, I’ll be outside with Cinddith.” He replied.

“Kay,” I respond.

I rush to put by black and gold robes on. Apparently, graduate classmen like myself wear an official Thalmor uniform as a sign of almost joining the military. Mine has always personally fit well, but I can’t wear the hood. My horns have gotten much bigger since childhood preventing me from wearing any sort of hat. My father ordered a custom elven helmet for my birthday one time, and because my head grew, it can’t even fit my head all the time. I still like them, though; it shows I’ve really grown into a woman all these years. I find it respectable.

Tying up my boots, I grab my backpack, head downstairs where I kiss Eli on the cheek, and rush out into the carriage and find father and Cinddith waiting for me.

“Hop on in,” he chirped. As I do, he looks out the window and shouts at the driver, “Thalmor and Magicka Institute, drive on the outskirts of the city we can’t afford traffic today.”

Well, take off initiated, guess it’s time to record another journal entry.

Journal Entry #2, 4th Era Year 72. Rains Hand Day 22nd.

Yesterday may have been the strangest days for me in a long time, certainly not the harshest; Cinwiril will assure she is the keeper of that one. I must affirm that she will never get a chance to make that one worse. Since then, Father has taught me how to throw an excellent punch, his hands may be far more significant than mine, but it seems to be all about how fast I throw the blow, and less about how much power I put behind it. If I keep my form, I should be fine. I had another nightmare, though; the same one I’ve put in my first journal before I got this one. I want to reiterate here too. I think I killed my mom. At least, that’s what my dreams have been showing. I’ve never seen her before, I don’t know what she looks like. My father, Areonniss, claimed to have saved my life many years ago and adopted me into his family when I showed high natural skill in the world of magic. As my skill increases, his love and care tend to as well. I’d say we have an odd relationship, but I genuinely do love him, more so than anyone else other than my maid, Eli, who is like a mother figure for me. He won’t talk about it, but Eli said that long before my arrival, during the oblivion crisis, his wife left him to fight the daedra. She never came home. His original son died of a sickness that couldn’t be cured either. Some form of vampirism from what I could gather. It’s sickening to think about, and Father looks grim whenever he looks at his old photos.

Replacement or not, I got to be the best daughter for his own sake. Cinddith must make him happy too and not break his heart like so many others have. They appear delighted together as I write this, he’s resting on her shoulder holding her hand. They look cute, I just can’t trust her very well. She… had tried to touch me. I’m not too worried about her being predatory. Okay, this is ridiculous. It only happened once! How likely would it be for her to try something again? She just has creepy eyes! And that… voice… Maybe not something to keep in the back of my mind. She’s no Cinwiril, she’s no Cinwiril, keep her around, perhaps she’ll help me deal with Cinwiril as well.

“Why are you writing?” Cinddith asks as I finish the sentence. I look up and find her face, not amused. “Are you… writing about me?”

“Eh, n-no. I mean, not really.” I try to explain. “I’ve kept a dairy around about my life. I’m the only Argonian in Alinor, maybe one day I could publish my works and make some money on the side.” She’s not amused. Her arm reaches around my father’s neck and taps him. His eyes slowly turn a deep and dark green before he snoozes away.

“How’s that for a spell?” she asks, taking her arm away to explain.

“What did you do? That was incredible,” I tell her with excitement. I’ve never seen anything like that. I have done a little research with illusion spells that can calm someone or anger someone, but I’ve never seen something that could put someone to sleep.

“I call it, Lethargy.” She explained, “I created the spell by combining two spells of paralysis and pacify in which, creates the dormant state you see your father is now. He won’t wake up until I say so, and it gives me a moment to talk to you privately.”

“I-I swear I wasn’t writing anything bad about you!” I need a way to reassure her, maybe, “would you like to see my Diary?”

“I have no need; it doesn’t concern me.” She stretches and leans forward, looking at me with a mix of freaky red and green eyes.

“W-w-w-what’s with your eyes?” I try to muster out, feeling really petrified right about now. She just looks at me more intensely, as if she knows it bothers me. “Stop it!” I shout. I shake his leg to try and wake him up – he will defend me.

However, he didn't wake up.

At this point, I’m anxious about this Lethargy spell she put on him. “I already told you,” she said, “he will wake up on my command, not yours.”

Our carriage suddenly stops, and I hear the driver, "Is everything all right? I heard someone say stop." Our driver said as we were pulled up on the side of the road with the smell of the natural island being overpowering on this countryside. Cinddith looked over and asked the driver, "Why did you stop?" I look over too and can tell the driver had a cold sweat just looking at Cinddith. "I-I just thought I heard someone say stop, "Nobody was talking to you, keep going, or I'll use my Psijic mage authority to have you executed." The driver and I were shocked by what she said, his mouth was gaping open. "You cannot be serious, under whose authority can you command such an act?" she smirked, and responded, "My own, and the men Areonniss Elsinious here has at his disposal." She waves out her hand, "Don't make me snap my fingers, it'll be that easy." As she spoke that last sentence, it was more menacing than I ever heard Cinwiril speak, and she is a dark one too. The carriage started to move again, and I really don't like it today so far…

“Damn mortals…” I heard her wispier, rubbing her tonsils in frustration. Our road continues to crumble and become even bumpier. Poor father, I wish he saw what I did. I don’t think I could convince him that something is wrong with Cinddith. This isn’t imagination anymore, as the divines as my witness, this lady will kill me! “We need to continue our conversation,” Cinddith spoke out, interrupting my train of thought.

“Yeah, about what?” I asked, trying to sound intimidating.

“Child,” she looked at me, even more intimidating, “I have seen the wrath of Daedra Prince's firsthand. There is nothing you could do or be that would ever compare to the wrath of Molag Bal or something like that!”

What. The actual. Is she…? No, this must be some elaborate joke or bluff. So many people died during the oblivion crisis, but she is a Psijic mage. Why is she even here? I thought they’re secretive enough to be hidden from plain sight? The ride is becoming a lot rockier. As I curl up into a ball, it might be best to ignore her, she’s clearly nothing but trouble, and here I thought that she may be able to help me socialize with one of my classmates. Although, now I might be able to finish my entry.

-Continuation,

Cinddith is messing with me as we ride over to the school. She must not meet any of my classmates, I reckon that she will harm my reputation more so, they already hate me for being an Argonian. I’m done writing this now, I feel skittish just being in the same carriage as her. –End journal entry #2

It’s no use! I’m not bothering her, yet she persists with looking at me with those crimson eyes. Whatever, I’m too tired to deal with this shit anymore. Just tired. A quick nap before we get to school. Father, I will be joining you. After all, you look so peaceful.

…Ouch! Something grabbed my tail- Cinddith is right above me, serene eyes, her mouth is watering, does she plan on eating me? Ugh, she’s grabbing and pulling my tail so tightly, it hurts a lot. “W-why are you doing this?” I ask, shivering. “Please stop, you’re hurting me.”

"If you ever fought a monster or an animal or even a human," she went on, "They would not hesitate to torture and kill you. Why should I not?" she asked. What kind of question is that? Even if we aren't on the same team, this is entirely unnecessary. If I didn't know how to fight, I've been in trouble; although I hate hurting others, she deserves it. She only grabbed my right arm, what a fool, I punch her under-boob with a left hook. Her face looked disgusting and surprised. Honestly, it was too easy. She rolled onto the floor between father and me, but I don’t want to take any chances, he’ll forgive me, I won’t forgive her for this. The Carriage may be a little rocky, but I pull out a small elven-metal dagger from my sac that I carry out with me in public in case of trouble, now is a better time than any. I pull it out and place myself firmly on her body and the blade right above her neck.

“I don’t care if he loves you, any sudden moves woman, and you’re dead!” I tell her, quite proud of myself.

“Heh,” she responds with a crooked smile, “You’re going to be a fun one for sure. I wasn’t when we first met at the house, you had protection, no, you’re strong. Stronger than that pathetic man, you call a father.”

“Shut up, or I’ll slit your throat!”

“Whoa, edgy. Ask yourself this, I’ve been with your father long enough he has gotten used to me putting spells on him, but you have only seen the one.”

Oh no, I hope she isn’t inferring what I think she is inferring too. The carriage stops, and she instantly snaps her finger, something I should’ve guarded, but I forgot about, and now my father woke up and saw me. Holding a dagger, he gave to me himself. On top of his lover.

“What in Oblivion are you doing?” He screams. How am I supposed to explain this to him? We’re right outside the school. Shit, I can’t do this anymore, my head is continuously spinning. I stab the wooden board next to Cinddith body, hopped out of the carriage, and ran towards the school with my sac in hand.

“I’m so sorry!” I shout, tears running down my face as I sprint inside. Nobody chased me, I just need a place to cool off for a bit.

Am I going insane? No, she was up to something, but what could it be? As I walk over to my classroom, passing through many halls, I hear the main entrance doors open loudly, with two people shouting at each other. I can’t understand a word they’re saying, but it may be father and Cinddith. I still don’t get it, why would Cinddith attack me so strangely but not do anything? Is she testing my reaction? Does she hate me for being an Argonian? I can understand that one, nobody on this damn island likes the idea of an Argonian that lives among them. It’s always about the Altmer, shipping Dwemer artifacts back and forth to varying other kingdoms, taking their knowledge too. Bah!

Moving onto the top floor of the school, it's time for me to rest. My stopwatch say's it's 8:15 AM so that classes won't start for another fifth teen minutes. This is a lot of time to just think. That women’s voice still lingers in my mind, the one from my dream. I guess I really did kill her, maybe in a previous life. My… mother. Why would I do something like that? Could I be forgiven by the gods? Maybe… maybe I attacked Cinddith because I naturally have an instinct to kill mother-like figures?

…That’s stupid. What a terrible thought that makes me kind of chuckle. The sun shines through the window of school front courts illustrate the rolling hills and the outskirts of the city. Not even my bedroom gets a view like this. Sunhold… what a lovely city. I have only been there a few times by myself, usually allowed to go with Eli, but a lot of the older people are friendly with me. The younger elves aren’t so much; like Cinwiril. Speaking of, she should be arriving soon. I guess I should wait for them in the classroom for classes to start; or for father fury if he finds me.

The classroom is considerably large for what small number of us there are. In front of the room is a chalkboard sitting on 3 soapboxes on top of each other. Speaking of, actual soapboxes are all over the god damn classroom, and when Elpion is yelling and lecturing, he will stand on them to make himself look two and a half meters tall. He and my father are close friends, so I've taken a great liking to him when he's talking. He won't yell at me outside of class but knows that in this society, for me not to be executed, he'll need to make me look unwanted in public. If Altmer society knew that a select few Thalmor officials were keeping me protected and alive in their land, well, there may just be a civil war.

“You’re here early, Meer-Mah” I turn around and find the elf himself, Elpion, and his unique student from abroad, Thrgor Balfrock, a Bosmer from Valenwood. They both had just entered the classroom behind me.

“Surely, you saw the parked carriage unless they had decided to depart already. Father is also going to be here,” I explain. “I’ve had a rough morning, I’m awake, I just don’t want to talk much today.”

“I understand, child,” Elpion reassured me. “I’m afraid I don’t have much time; a woman was making a fuss outside with Areonniss, and both seem rather upset with each other. I must help him, but I must ask, did you have anything to do with it?”

I don’t think it would be a good idea to tell him that I attempted to kill Cinddith, but I really don’t want to lie to him either. “The woman is Cinddith, father’s new girlfriend, she seems to just have it out for me.”

“Naturally, I’ll keep that in mind. I’ve been with your father for well over two-hundred years. In that time, he has always been swooned by the younger women. I’ll leave you with Thrgor.” He leaves in an orderly militarized fashion. Supposedly, he’s fought in multiple conflicts and was with my father when creatures of ash or something like that was attacking the populace in Morrowind. They defended that population as they were adventures in the area searching for dwemer ruins, and when they were leaving, the ghost fence was malfunctioning.

“I hope you’re all right,” Thrgor spoke to me,” as the only other non-altmer here with me, we need to stick together to protect us from the Thalmor’s agenda.”

“We’re studying to work for the Thalmor, of course, they ultimately want us on their side,” I try to explain to him.

“No,” he reaffirmed, “We’re working to join the Aldmeri Dominion. I know your fascination with the Thalmor political group, despite the fact they would likely normally kill you for trespassing on their sovereignty, but we will be a part of that alliance they’re working towards bringing back. The empire has fallen, remember? The Thalmor may keep the peace for the High Elves, but it’ll be up to the rest of the Dominion and us to keep Tamriel safe and in order.” I suppose he’s right to a certain extent. The Empire that has lasted and rebuilt itself so many times and eras are ending. As I recall, there was no true official heir to the throne, and an imposter had taken up instead. Umbriel had caused trouble for the empire as well did the Oblivion crisis. We need to be ready to defend ourselves if another crisis happens again, history does tend to repeat itself after all.

I was getting ready to listen to him some more, he keeps me in attention with his soft voice and tone, quite dreamy, when I heard several footsteps and voices approach the door. A sudden blaze of light zooms past the door meaning one thing,

“The prodigal daughter has arrived before us! Huzzah!”

It’s Mernu, I can recognize that voice of excitement and spaz anywhere. She is much shorter than me but is a very athletic scholar. “Hi Mernu,” I say, “Have you been drinking stamina potions again?”

“Tee-he-he, maybe,” she leads on. “You look… tired, and greener, here, drink some.”

Greener, who's she calling green! But before I know it, she forces down one of her large stamina potions down my throat. As the juice goes down, I feel my heartbeat increase, and my strength equally restored. But I'm left gasping for some air.

“T-thank… you… I guess, sorry… had nightmares…”

“Wow, nightmares,” Cinwiril buds in sarcastically. The entire class is getting ready for class at their desks. “You beasts can’t go a night without causing problems, can’t you?” she asks sarcastically. “Do us all a favor, take Thrgor and leave this kingdom for your own good, rumor has it Thrgor has parents sitting in a dank prison for crimes against the Dominion. He might belong there too if his parents pleaded to send him to Alinor.”

“You hold your tongue!” I shout back, defending my friend. “Talking crap to me is one thing, leave him alone. Don’t you have any respect for your elven cousins?”  
  


She got right up into my face and spoke words I could never forget. “Don’t talk to me as if you know me.”

“Babe,” Henendor, a giant high elf spoke onto her behalf in a positive tone, “We’ll deal with the lizard later, just as planned, we don’t want the teacher catching you again.” He’s Cinwiril’s lover, the two are an insufferable couple and always harass me. But what did they mean by ‘as planned’ though? Cinwiril walks away from me and relaxes onto Henendor lap, resting an arm around him to cuddle. Thrgor stands beside me as Mernu signals to her brother, Kekin, to walk up to Cinwiril and Henendor. I'm behind them, so I couldn't make it out entirely, but they've been good to me. Their expression must've shown one of someone enraged.

Kekin, the brother, spoke up. “We all have our reasons for attending this school. Speak to Meer-Mah honestly for a minute, and you would understand she had no choice but to be here. This is her home as it is ours, so be a good neighbor and stop this harassment.”

Cinwiril unwrapped her arm and stood up, “Who’s going to make me? You and your sisters’ outlander dialect?” I swear a fight was going to break out, but thankfully unlike me, Kekin and Mernu look over to Azuel, a girl who remains quiet reading one of her books. Cinwiril looks over as well and sighs. “Hey sociopath,” she asks, “Don’t you think you should speak up at some point? Certain people may think you’re on the wrong side of this.” She sets her book down in frustration. Her brown eyes were that of a tired teenager who has probably been stressing a lot recently.

“I don’t pick sides, I follow the coin,” she said, “The last time I worked for free, and by choice she still lived. I’m just waiting on that revenge now.” She glances over at peers and me away. I understood what she was talking about. Maybe Cinwiril, her, and I are the only ones who know that at a younger age, she had tried to poison me but found I was well resistant to poisons. I look over to Thrgor, who had already grabbed onto me, I suppose he was just frightened. I help him walk over to his desk, and I mine, we're not far apart, but too far to communicate often for notes and such. Cinwiril, however, has her desk right in front of me, which she precedes to sit down on. Everyone else follows suit to their desk. Cinwiril turns behind me in her chair.

“I know you like it here, but I don’t want you here. The Bosmer can stay, but you really should consider leaving.” She tells me.

“Remember three years back, we took a field trip to the shores of Elsweyr? Next time we’re on a boat, remind me to push you off. That way, it’ll no longer be your problem,” I replied. Did I say this is the woman that makes life sickening? I wish there were fewer people like her in Alinor…

Elpion entered the room, looking exhausted as if he had to fight ten griffons at once just to get back inside the school. His glance quietly scans the classroom, we’re all sitting at our usual spots. “Students,” he announces, “In two weeks, you will have your final exam where you most prove your valor to the glory to all of Alinor. Thalmor funding has allowed you to fight in a recreational facility that replicates Dwarven design. As we proceed to hold the northern Territory, it is vital to the Dominion for us to understand how to maneuver in these environments. Given their dangerous architecture, you must learn to fight around obstacles rather than the open arena.” He moves over to his table in the front of the room and leans on it. His sweat drips onto the mahogany wood, his stress is showing to the other students, creating an aura of uncertainty throughout the classroom. His glance meets ours, without saying a word, we all simultaneously stand at attention. “I want everyone to head into the courtyard. We will practice ranged spells and wards. Move out!”

…

Thrgor and I practiced flame and warding spells with each other in the courtyard while Elpion supervised us. As a supervisor, he was wonderfully strict to the point where if one of us made a mistake, it would never happen again. Four years ago, when I first started to attend this naval institution, he and father made sure that even though I was no elf, I would not fear prosecution from Thalmor fanatics. They’re the type of people that think that Summerset should only be home to the elves, and while I don’t remember a lot of it, Thrgor was one of them that made sure I felt a sense of security. He is a true patriot, and I could never disappoint him ever since.

“Firebolt to your right!” Thrgor shouted. As the ward activated, I felt recoil through my arms and into my chest. The feeling of knockback that gives the best kind of thrill!

“Nice one,” I shouted back, “I hope you like the cold, cause this ice shard is coming at you pretty quick!” Activating the spell, I felt the pyramid-shaped ice shard form in the palm of my hand. It enlarges when Released, so like throwing a ball, I put one leg forward and bolt it towards Thrgor, who blocks it with ease of his own ward. It’s fascinating that wards have an appearance of being an unbreakable shield against spells, yet being behind one is the only correct way to understand the power of spells. A good mage will throw a weak spell first to throw off their opponent, then counter with a much stronger spell to throw off their opponents’ expectations. The drawback is that a more potent spell usually takes too long to cast right away after the first, so it’s always best to maneuver around and dodge before taking out the enemy opponent with a final shot. The benefit of fighting men is that most of them like to use physical weapons rather than magic. If the mage keeps his distance and pays attention to their surroundings, there is no reason a warrior should get close. Now, if they’re an archer, there aren’t many worse situations to find ourselves in, now is there?

“Thrgor!” I shout at him, looking off to the distance, but he isn’t there anymore? While I was thinking, he must’ve gotten called elsewhere. How strange-

“Gotcha!” the scales shiver and recoil upwards as my friend appeared behind me out of nowhere. Thrgor materializes right behind me, his light brown skin starts to glimmer in the sunlight, he had made himself translucent and snuck up behind me, that bastard!

“What in oblivion was that? Did you make yourself invisible?” I asked him, trying to hold back my frightened expression, but my voice is cracking way too much.

“Such an easy way to scare you, you need to learn to pay attention, even during duels. I almost threw a shocking spell at you before I realized that you were no longer paying attention,” Thrgor responded, laughing at my expense.

“You’re such an asshole,” I tell him.

“You need to learn how to not get lost in thought, what are you thinking about anyway?”

He’s right, I do get lost in thought sometimes, always thinking about something else than what I should be… “I was thinking about what is going to happen once we get into real fights.”

“With the empire?” he asked me.

“Not so much the empire, but warriors in general. There are a lot of people who hate elves in the first place. I may not look like one, but I feel like one on the inside, despite others thinking of me as a lowly Argonian.” I may not have even been born in the Summerset Isles, but this is my home. It truly is where I belong. Race should not define where we belong. Too many would disagree with me.

“Hmm, I don’t think about that much.” Thrgor responded to me, with confidence and a smile, and went on, “I don’t want to be here to fight the Imperials, Nords, or to wage war like the Thalmor wants to, but I want to be a stronger and better person. Many in Valenwood dislike the Dominion because the Thalmor believe everyone should be like them. But if I do well here, maybe I can make sure violence doesn’t break out in my homeland.”

… “That’s a very noble goal, Thrgor. I don’t think you have ever been that revealing with me before.”

“Well,” he pauses, then continues, “I just think we should be able to tell each other how we feel like this. You may not be as willing to open up like I am, but I have no reason to hide anything from you.”

…Thank you…

In the corner of my eye, I see Elpion running a brisk jog over to Thrgor, and I’s preferred spot in the courtyard, running as if he had a swarm of bee’s lodged in his underwear. My suspicions are confirmed when I see Cinddith chasing after him, sweating waterfalls. As they are only a few meters away from Thrgor and me, we look at each other in confusion. We have been doing exactly what we’re supposed to, aside from our short conversation about trust. Cinddith, on the other hand, seems to have gone full Mehrunes Dagon; I guess running is not her specialty, which makes sense because those Psijic robes that Cinddith wears go down to her ankles; I cannot imagine trying to run in those. Where do her legs even go when they’re moving?

“Elpion…” Cinddith pants, exhausted from her brisk run from this beautiful and breezy day, “You’re an old bastard who needs to know how to wait for a woman. No wonder you still live with your mother!”

“Not in front of these kids!” Elpion exclaims. This is the first time I have heard anything about his personal life that didn’t have to do with him and my father in Morrowind… “My mother is the only important woman in this world for me, and I will damn this entire school into oblivion if you dare insult her!” At this point, Cinddith is wide-eyed and stepping away from him. At least she seems more even than earlier… Elpion quickly corrects her, “Kids? These men and woman trained their lives to be here serving the Aldmeri Dominion. The Green Lady here has worked harder than you could ever have!” he exclaimed. It’s not unusual for him for Father to defend me from others, but I sure do love it when they call me the ‘Green Lady.’ I am a Green Lady!

“Elpion Sir,” Thrgor addresses him, “You would not have run over here with her if you did not have important business for us.” Wait, did he just refer to me? “What can we help you two with?” Elpion, you jackass, don’t ask that otherwise, we’re going to be sore for weeks!

“Actually,” Elpion begins to correct him, a good sign for me, “Cinddith needed to talk to Meer-Mah about an Errand she needs to run with her. She asked me for her general direction, so I thought it would be a good exercise for her if she had to run over to the two of you instead.

Cinddith gave a puffy face with two middle fingers.

I quickly dotted a glare at her, she seems less scary and angry than earlier, but that may just be the adrenaline pumping. Elpion and Thrgor begin to leave, I can only assume that they also have somewhere else to be. I quickly grab Thrgor’s arm, possibly shocking him, “please don’t leave me with her,” I whisper and plead. He looks at me a little funny but quickly picked on my discomfort. “I will be back as soon as possible to find you, it is probably just anxiety,” and then he leaves around the corner, leaving me with Goblin woman herself.

“Meer-Mah!” Cinddith shouts, her words echo loud enough to move the clouds.

“I- uh, don’t want to deal with earlier this morning… It is almost noon, y-know…” I’ve stuttered, she knows I cannot handle her presence. It’s like a terror, a wild beast looking at prey. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry.”

What?

“I’m sorry, I find myself being, more than people can handle,” she explains. She speaks a little bit more different than before, but now I can’t place the accent she is trying to pull off. Who is she and what is she hiding? She begins again, “Truth is, I am very into your father, we have this special relationship going on, but sadly thanks to our line of work, this has made things complicated. He never even told me of you, and I was not sure what to think about an Argonian in Summerset. I would’ve thought I could live out my days with the pure country since the great purge.” I remain silent, she is speaking Thalmor rhetoric on homelands and race purities. I know if I speak out against her, I will have my tongue cut out where I stand. She continues, “From the island of Artaeum, I study the finest arts of which only a few are capable of. Your father is one of those men. Even though I was going to kill you, he stopped me. Said you were worth more than what meets the eye. Tell me, why do you want to join the Aldmeri Dominion and fight for the Thalmor?”

That question. I am asked that question at least every year, the only one never to ask was Thrgor, but I think he deals with the same problem. This question hurts. It is another verbal attack to having to defend my existence, my own life. I didn’t choose to be born to be where I stand. It was an option out of few, and I wish this to make out of myself something better. “I will explain this only just once to you, so listen well,” I tell her with a raspy voice. I feel nervous, but I need to put my foot down once and for all, maybe then she will respect me. “The world needs a change from the status quo. The empire that rests in Cyrodiil from everything that I have studied is obsolete. Elves should rule Tamriel with the foresight of a thousand years than by men who only have a hundred by most.” I do not fault humans for their actions, but like any child, they deserve supervision and care by those who truly understand the world. Cinddith looks at me and smiles, “Not a bad answer.” She says.

“Here,” she gives me an envelope with a tight red seal with the mark of a Gryphon. “This school has this enchanter fellow, ingenious by word of Elpion and your father. The latter of which instructed me to give this letter to that man.

“Okay,” I said quietly, thinking about it. I remember that man, we have never spoken, but I have seen him roaming the halls during classes. “Why are you giving me this? Do you need help finding him?”

“I had a better idea,” Cinddith gleamed. “I’m giving you that job, I will Afterall not go back to Areonniss a failure.” And she walks away.

“Wait!” I yell at her, “I think this is supposed to be your job, I am not to be left alone without an escort!”

“Not my problem,” she responds. “If you’re so determined to prove yourself, figure it out yourself. I don’t deal with these, mortal issues.”

Mortal issues? What does she mean by that, but now she left? That was bizarrely confusing, but bygones are bygones. I know it’s a bad idea to be outside alone, but given I have been here for all my life, I would think by now most of the elves are comfortable with me around. Quickly, I eject myself inside the back door of the school, the door was unlocked as keeping it locked is not only a nuisance but also a fire hazard; rumor has it the lock broke some fifty-odd years ago, and nobody has bothered to fix it. The back door led to this closeted and dark area, but it’s mostly just dust. I believe this was once storage for various armory and weapons, but the ruling Thalmor party instructed schools across the kingdom to hold their weapons in classrooms, should we ever be attacked by Daedra or Gryphons.

I leave the room to a long hallway, filled with many doors. Enchanting is left downstairs, similarly to how mages guilds would keep their materials of interest; before they were outlawed by the Empire in the new era. Walking down the halls, I hear faint whispers through the doors. They must be other lectures going on, given most of the students on lower levels are recruits, and those like Thrgor and I on the third floor are going to be deploying soon. At the end of the hallway is inscribed directions, something I may have to teach Cinddith how to read. As I assume, I am correct. Enchanting is all handled downstairs along with Alchemy. Enchanting is a post-graduate study that can only be applied for by few each year and only if those few have the high grades.

An arching hallway with stairs that go downstairs to a blue and aqua basement. Boiling bottles of the smells of dried rat musk fill my nostrils, they cause me to choke a little to clear my throat, but afterward, I feel a lot better. The dark blue bricks illuminate several runes across the floor and on the walls; I believe they are either Daedric or Alyied in nature. Because there is no natural light, the only other way to light up the enchantment room is a few blue torches spewing Blue flames. Everything is blue enough to turn my scales from the beautiful green to the ocean’s coral blue. The blue room itself is rather small, almost claustrophobic, when the wooden door on one of the sides opens, with a tall, golden-skinned elf carrying a box, stumbles out. I quickly rush to him and help him with his balance. The box is quite heavy, so we worked together to set it down where he wanted it.

The elf is wearing master Thalmor Robes, designed with black and gold throughout the design. All from the boots to gloves. He has light brownish hair and a long scruffy beard and mustache. He grabs my hands and thanks me, then turns around back towards the room. The intimidating figure I had of him in my head crumbles away, and this mer is no sinister figure.

“Wait!” I ask him, “I have a letter I need to deliver to you from my father, you know him, right?” Hee looks back at me with his big blue eyes. “Your father…”

He opens the door a little more, revealing a kitchen setup not out of place for a royal kitchen. “You’re, the Elsinious child, right?” he whispers, despite talking directly to me. “My mind has been fragmented for years, but I remember when you first washed up to shore. I don’t think I have seen you since…”

“You were there when I arrived in summerset?” He has my curiosity. Very few aside from top Thalmor officials knew I was on board that ship that day, saved from the cannibalistic swamp. He closed his eyes a bit and nodded and left to go into his kitchen-like workroom while I followed him inside. There were carving tools everywhere, and his enchanter glowed with mystic green runes that were oozing with gas. I followed him inside his dank kitchen, but he appears to do everything in his power to passively ignore me. It’s better this way I suppose, it is getting well past lunchtime, and I am quite hungry-

“Don’t move!”

I pause. After he yelled at me, I slowly turned around to see his face giving me an expression of caution. “Did you feel that?” he asked me.

“No,” I replied.

The Enchanted begins to rip a huge fart, stinking up the whole room. “The look on your face!” he laughs.

“How irresponsible!” I yelled at him, “You could have given me a heart attack with how much you scared me!” He continues to laugh at his fart joke, manically, " Okay, let’s get out of here manically. Would you care to join me for lunch? I can write a note for you afterward, and I can tell you are some interesting fellow.

Some interesting fellow? What in oblivion is wrong with this mer? Pulling a complete 180 like that, has he no shame? I scold him, “What you did was incredibly inappropriate. I am almost a marine for our glorious Aldmeri Dominion. The new conquerors who will create a Tamriel for those who are misguided!”

“Aren’t you cute,” he replied while smirking. “I think you are forgetting the purpose of our dominion with breaking away from the empire in the first place.” His snarly tone snapped me out of my previous rebuttal. I was too foolish and let my guard down for a moment, “We are to correct the mistakes of mankind with our magical supremacy,” I replied. He nodded and sighed with an agreement. Why don’t you join me for lunch? I remembered that you require a guardian, even in the safety of the school, from the more radical individuals. As your superior, I would be honored to treat you,” he bowed.

“Very well, lead the way.”

…

On the fourth floor of this Academia, people with the pure exception of students have their meals or meetings throughout the day. By the time the Enchanter and I got up here, it was jam-packed with about eighteen professors and officials. I saw many faces that I have not had the chance to see in a few years, given the opportunity to say ‘hellos’ and ‘how are you,’ but after I had gotten my lunch ready, most of them had left presumably to return to their classes. For lunch, I have an herbal tea made with purified hot water, bugloss, columbine, and Namira’s Rot; two flowers and a mushroom respectfully.

As I am mixing everything together, the Enchanter asks, “Will that even be enough? I can give you some chopped mud crab if you would prefer this instead.”

“Honestly, I prefer my meals in liquid form, soup, or herbal. I also have a natural talent to make medicine, so take that as you will,” I explained, slurping down my tea. It’s quite delicious.

“I have a personal question for you if you don’t mind, Meer-Mah.” The Enchanter regarded, “Do you remember your childhood at all?” he asked.

“I can’t give you anything specific,” I explained to him, “I remember everything from this past decade, with how my now peers had treated me. I remember being yelled at for sneaking out at night to explore the countryside. Anything before arriving here, no. I have dreams and glimpses, but I don’t know what they mean.”

“What do you dream of?” he asked.

“I hope you can respect that I don’t really have a satisfying answer to give you,” I respond.

“So, you don’t remember?” he asks again.

“Far from it,” I explain further, continuing, “My dreams are quite explicit. I remember everything from scenery to how I felt. There was a lot of fire and the rough sounds of water crashing on the shoreline with rain. I don’t recognize anyone around me, but I am also not myself. I am a cold, alone, afraid, and before I know it, covered in blood from what appears to be another Argonian.”

The Enchanter looks at me with great distress. “Do you know who this person is, Meer-Mah?” he asks with a concerned tone.

“I don’t think so, it could have been anybody in my previous life,” I lied in response. He looks at me mortified for a few moments and then sighs.

“As long as you are okay, that’s all that matters.” He scoots up out of his chair, once again becoming a dark looming figure. “If you are ever to require my services, you only need to ask. I am going to let you in on something, but only because I like you. For most of the altmer society, we go to school for decades on end, but kids are rapidly progressing through and through to serve our military needs. I am not a fan of violence, but if you take anything out of school, remember this. Tamriel is an Arena of death, violence, and suffering. I bid you farewell and good luck on your future journeys.” He begins to leave, but I try and stop him.

“Aren’t I going to see you again?” I ask.

“…I hope not for your sake.” He responds.

Like that, that looming two-meter giant leaves, fading into the hallway in a flash of light. Sighing and moving back in the chair, I decide to play with my tail for a few moments. I can’t imagine what it would be like to not have a hole in the back of the chair. Sometimes I question why the high elves have that hole, though. High Elves don’t have tails, so they don’t need to make use of it.

“Meer-Mah!” I hear the call out to me.

“In here!” I shout back. Father walks into the conference room and walks over to me. “I was looking for you,” he says. Lent said you would be in here, told me you two had lunch. I figured I would meet up with you.”

“That’s kind of you,” I respond, finishing up the last bits of my drink. I knew I should’ve asked his name earlier; I cannot believe it slipped my mind. “Something wrong? You look exasperated.”

Hmm, what? “Sorry,” I said. “I suppose I just had a deep thought. I really should get back to class now,” I finished, excusing myself from this conversation.

“Wait,” Father told me. “I need to ask you what happened with Cinddith earlier. She was upset by you, but I know you would not do something out of line. Please, tell me.” I froze, really did not want to remember this morning, but I can trust him.

“We just got into an argument is all, she was aggressive, and I didn’t handle it well,” I lied.

“Aggressive for you to pull a dagger on her?” He asks, unconvinced. “Please, we are High Elves, not Nords in a tavern. Seeing as you two don’t get along right now, we’re going to talk about this as a group when we get home. Better to have this resolved now than later. That being said, I believe your class was dismissed early today. Something about Elpion getting hit in a sore spot.”

“By the divines, is he okay?” I asked, concerned.

“He’ll live,” Father reassures me. “I think he just lost his desire to teach for the day is all, and nobody else wants to look after another group. I lost my teaching license years ago, so I can only unofficially assist with projects and overseeing,” he explains.

“Aww, that’s just because you are the best father,” I banter.

“I love you too,” he responds. “Why don’t you meet me at our carriage? I have to go to Elpion’s classroom to retrieve something for him, so he won’t have to climb up those stairs. I just ask you, don’t start another fight with Cinddith. She’s not a bad character; give her time.”

“I won’t aggravate her, but I can’t promise that we would be on talking terms yet.” We both head down together, but separate, and as I head outside, I feel the Ayleid air breeze through my scales, but as the wind stops and the sun shines, I ambiance of the natural summerset warmth, sinking in through my black and gold student robes.

On the horizon at the top of the hill, lays the carriage that I rode in from this morning. Taking me from the outskirts of Sunhold back to the beautiful fields of Summerset. Walking down the steps, I take a big stretch, stretching arms, then my back; it feels so good. However, the next thing a feel is a burning sensation on the back of my head like someone took a candle and was holding it right behind me – _BONK_

Maybe my head really is on fire because right now, that and my neck area is in excruciating pain. My eyes are watery, tears fall down my face, and my mouth tastes the grainy sand and dirt road in my mouth. My instinct tells me to move belly-up, and as I do, I see none other than Azuel, picking up a bloody piece of coral clearly from the school. Breathing heavily from the shock, I ask her, “You fucking bitch, what the hell is wrong with you. I will have your head for this, High Elf or not.”

“Don’t be a drama queen,” She says, in a gothic tone. “I made sure to find something just blunt enough to not kill you but just enough to leave you conscious. That was the job anyway. She paid handsomely for it.”

Job? Who would pay someone for- “Aa-and crush,” Henendor yelled, stomping on my stomach which caused me not only to gasp and cry in pain, but I also threw up a little bit in my mouth? I could do nothing but cough and lay there, having a 250-pound tank had me wishing for any kind of death. “Wh- why?” I ask with a whimper. He gets off me and laughs while also panting. “You’re both hilarious,” I tell them, trying to get on their good side. “I think you may have broken a few bones this time, if you let me go, my father can use his restoration magic to heal me and we can go about our day.”

“Oh-ho-ho-oh,” Henendor laughs, still panting. “Your ‘father’ won’t be coming out any time soon, I made sure of that. But you need to pay someone else some mind for what you did earlier…”

“W-what are you talking about?” I cough, I can feel some blood running down my lips. The school doors open once again, Cinwiril, standing upon the stairs looking down at the three of us. She seems displeased. As if a fly flew into her drink and she had to dump the entire cup out. She walks down over to us. “Hold her.” Suddenly, Henendor grabs both my arms and flips me on my stomach. Azuel steps on my tail, pinching it with her foot and the ground. I try to kick them off, but she begins to tightly pinch my legs with something, and they’re preventing me from moving!

“Good,” Cinwiril said in a more pleased tone. “I can make this quick.” She walks over to my head and crouches down next to me. “Have you noticed how the class is divided quite unevenly. The adults love you to no end with no inconceivable reason!” Her anger rises. “But everyone else here, we know better. Your kind belongs in the swamps, you should have never set foot on our lands, lizard!” She kicks me in the head, and it really fucking hurts, so I try to keep my head down as much as I can with this dry and grainy dirt. Then I feel a small trickle of a blade run up the back of my head.

A burst of terror engulfs my insides, “W-w-what are you doing! You’re insane, this will be murder!” I shout at her. She hits me with the hilt of her knife, the recoil takes the blade outside of my blind spot, showing me the glistening steel. I feel a hand push my face into the dirt, my struggling and squirming only rubbing it in. I suddenly feel the knife tap a horn on my head, near my scalp; then it begins. The struggle of the blade cutting roughly against the bone. Like nails on the chalkboard, the noise inside my head is degrading. My own brain wants to break out of my skull!

_I have known Cinwiril for many years of my life. She was the first of many I would meet, but she was afraid of me at first. Both of our parents are wealthy, there were many times where she would be at my manor or vise-versa. She was 2 years older than me… but after the initial meets, we got along swell. We would camp, stargaze, bake, and she would ensure I could participate in as much of Aldmeri culture as possible. That all changed after her fifteenth birthday. We had both decided we were going to travel the world as Aldmeri Marines, but I could have never had anticipated her becoming brutal. Everything became a competition, her hatred for me, grew. The natural magicka inside me allowed me to be prestigious in all academic fields. I was happy being second, but second place was not good enough for her. The kinship we had is lost to history, but her lessons lived on. I cannot hold any hatred for her. If this must be my fate, then I shall leap for my future._

It came off. My beautiful horn, Eli would decorate them with adornments for festivals that we would replicate in our manor; and now it’s gone. After it came off, she began to ruggedly cutaway at the other one. I can no longer resist this anymore. The salty tears down my face run through my lips, with companioning noises such as Crack, Crack, Crackled, and Snap! The pain is inhibiting, I would desirably have my fingernails be pulled out. As soon as it came out, I felt the pressure of wait disappear, as did everyone else. The deafening silence is terrifying. I want a mother; it can be any mother. Please, I beg. The tears the fall feel like the edges of a saw used to challenge the great trees of Valenwood.

“Meer-Mah!” I heard shouted behind me. I look up slowly and see it is my father, his face is dark and gritty as he runs down to me.

“By the eight divines!” he shouts. “Who did this to you?” he asks. I try to answer, but my voice is so raspy I cannot make a coherent sound. “Who? Who? Who?” He keeps asking louder and louder. I daze off the direction uphill and see Cinddith running towards me.

“She looks terrible, she needs a doctor, those bruises and scratches need to be patched up before she gets an infection.”

“Help me get her inside,” I hear him say.

I feel myself being picked up by strong yet shaken arms. These are arms that yearn for bloodlust as the body within them lay limp. But for what I believe the most shocking of everything on this terrible day, is the genuine look of concern I see on Cinddith’s face.


End file.
